User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Peanuts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koavf (Talk) 06:18, November 29, 2009 I will put in "Peanuts Wiki" to the logo. ~Darth Stabro 17:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Thanks If you need help with reverting several vandalism edits, you can check the history of a page (e.g. http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&action=history ) and click on the timestamp of the last good edit (e.g. "14:42, December 12, 2009" leading to http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&oldid=2529 ). If you edit that page ( http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&action=edit&oldid=2529 ) and save it, then it will become live on the Web, reverting all subsequent edits. Let me know if you need more assistance. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 17:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Spam page I ran across a spam page (it's not in English), and it needs to be deleted, but there's no delete template so I can't mark it for deletion. If you're the admin, can you delete the page? If not, can you contact an admin and get them to delete the page? Thanks! The page I am refering to is Ищу_работу_системного_администратора. --Krazy Rabbit (hopping along now) 16:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Need help with Wiki I understand that you work on other wikis, but you do a very good job on this wiki, and sometimes I need help working on this wiki (Especially with all the nonesense people put on this pretty daily). Would it be okay if you could sometimes come to this wiki to help with. Even once in a while just to edit some pages. I'll admit I don't have such good grammer. Thank you, and I would understand if you're too busy with your other wikis. Statue-of-liberty 04:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I see you got my message and are already helping the wiki. Thank you. I currently am not the admin on this wiki. I was thinking about becoming it once, although with all my school work, I find I might not have enough time to become the admin, but can still help with this wiki. However, if you want to become the admin, I would be happy to support you. Thank you again. Statue-of-liberty 03:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Peanuts not on comics.com anymore I've realized Peanuts is not on comics.com anymore, but I did not realize it was gocomics.com. There are some links I was able to change, like Schroeder, Linus, Snoopy, Sallly, and a few others. However, there are too many pages to do all at once, so it will probably take both of us, and a little time to change all the links. Also, we have to wait until some comics come onto the website. We'll work on it. Statue-of-liberty 02:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming the new admin on this wiki. I know you will do a good job. I like what you did to the backround color (Before I read your message I was wondering what happened to it). I also like the system you are using to someone who writes spam. I was just wondering what you meant by someone writing something rude to me or you or any good user. Thank you for all you have, and will continue to do for this wiki. Statue-of-liberty 01:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) "Featured Comic" Hey, I'm thinking the "Featured Comic" should be bi-weekly or tri-weekly, not every week. That's kinda too quick don't you think? --Aaron 01:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I added a comic strip with the first appearance of Linus' blanket for the release of Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown. That specific comic strip should stay there for a month. --Aaron 07:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Backround Color I have found a backround color that would be great for this wiki. It has the classic Peanuts colo rs. It is the following on the right. I don't know if it is possible to change the backround to look like that, but if it, do you think this would a good backround color for the wiki? New template The picture looks perfect to me in the Pied Piper page. Sometimes templates do that, but I think it looks great. What do you think of the new "Special" template I made. --Aaron 05:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates I notice that both you and Pixarfan have been creating templates for the TV special pages. Can you please tell me how to make one, and put an image on one. I do not know how to do it. I have tried on the page It's Magic, Charlie Brown, although if you saw that page, you can see it did not come out so good, although I see you have fixed it. Statue-of-liberty 03:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) SUCK COCK ASS HOLE YOU ARE A WEIRD PIECE OF SHIT COCK SUCKER YOU CANT KEEP YOUR SHITTY NOSE OUT OF OTHERS BUSINESS FUCK YOU COCK HEAD SUCK COCK ASS HOLE YOU ARE A WEIRD PIECE OF SHIT COCK SUCKER YOU CANT KEEP YOUR SHITTY NOSE OUT OF OTHERS BUSINESS FUCK YOU COCK HEAD SUCK COCK ASS HOLE YOU ARE FAG SUCK DICK